It is known that Bacillus bacteria can be used for a treatment such as a treatment for composting organic waste.
For example, Patent Document 1 (JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2013-060378A) describes an efficient method for sterilizing harmful bacteria, particularly odor-generating bacteria and pathogenic bacteria, in composting organic waste such as garbage or bedding or recycling bedding. This method employs at least one microorganism selected from the group consisting of Bacillus, Geobacillus and Aeribacillus. 
Patent Document 2 (JP Patent No. 4503530) describes a method for treating organic waste, comprising allowing a mesophilic bacterium having activity at 15 to 50° C. and a thermophilic bacterium having activity at 50 to 70° C. to be present in organic waste. The mesophilic bacterium is Bacillus subtilis C-3102 strain (FERM BP-1096) and the thermophilic bacterium is Bacillus pallidus TK6004 strain (FERM BP-08597).
Patent Document 3 (JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-238820A) discloses livestock bedding produced from livestock manure as a main raw material, by heating and sterilizing the raw material at high temperature while stirring, and then adding bacteria capable of decomposing and fermenting organic substances and useful bacteria capable of inhibiting pathogenic bacteria to the livestock, decomposing and fermenting organic components of livestock manure while stirring, simultaneously with amplifying useful bacteria inhibiting pathogenic bacteria to the livestock, and drying the livestock manure into grains. The publication also describes that sterilization is made by e.g., a burner at 90 to 110° C. for one to two or more hours.